Alternate Future of Europe (deet0109)
This page doesn’t contain plot details or spoilers. Go watch the original. You‘ll have to suffer to know what happens. Alternate Future of Europe was a series made by deet0109 from March to May of 2018. It ran across three seasons, each one featuring a different main threat to Europe. Each season also got a unique trailer, and in Season 2, the concept of “minisode” was introduced, where there would be a quick, 5-10 frame segment in place of an episode. Similarly, in Season 3, Episode 5 was dubbed a “megasode,” despite being only marginally longer. The series was a hit (well, by deet0109 standards), and eventually landed him membership in Mapporkommuniti. Episodes Season One Season 1 opened with “Alternate Future of Europe TRAILER.” It featured 3 map styles, one of which was a low-resolution colored map, and an intro to each episode. #Episode 1: “Reich” #Episode 2: “France-iness” #Episode 3: “America-le” #Episode 4: “WW3” #Episode 5: “Russian Around” #Episode 6: “Korea” #Episode 7: “Sprained ANKA” #Episode 8: “No Response” #Episode 9: “The Beginning of the End” (also known as “WW4”) #Episode 10: “THE FINALE” There was also a “leaked map” for unknown reasons, and a follow-up called “The Missing Island,” which didn’t release until May 21, 2017. Season Two Season 2 opened up with another trailer, this time featuring an infinite loop setup and the debut of Scratchbrick, along with deet0109’s old and terrible countryball. The map introduced in this season would remain until the end of Season 3. * Minisode 1A * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Minisode 2A * Episode 6 * Episode 7 :o (called this because countryballs were introduced, but removed in 10.5) * #8 * #9 * #10 * Episode 10.5 Each episode got a revamped intro with a new intro featuring fictional continents with text. The end featured a timeline of the season with several countryballs present. This season also introduced the tradition of a random countryballs scene at the start before a static TV screen and then the intro. Season Three Another loop trailer featuring different countries complaining about the number of seasons. This season continued the timeline tradition, at least in the first half. It also had a “to be continued“ screen and featured way more meta references. # S3E1: “Stress” # S3E2: “The Usual” # S3E3: “Trouble” # S3E4: “Pals” # S3E5: Megasode # S3E6: “Unity” # S3E7: “PSA” (As the title implies, this doesn’t feature mapping, only a plot explanation) # S3E8: “WAAAR!” # S3E9: “Finale” # S3E10: “Aftermath” Episode 10 is not tied to the others as much, due to it being set in an alternate reality. Season Four Season 4 was not a real season, but rather a series of joke episodes. It is considered non-canon. Both feature the space method. # 1 # Episode 2: “Title” deet0109 explained in a different project that the series would not be revived on a Scratch, but it would reboot on YouTube. Trivia * In one episode, Poland has a poster of a band of the Batlic countries. However, the poster read “The Balkans” instead of “The Baltics,” a mistake that was later corrected. Category:Mapping Series